Les anneaux furtifs
by Jollities
Summary: H-5 avant le mariage. Le hic ? Où sont passés les anneaux ? Ne confier jamais vos alliances à votre meilleur ami !


Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Les cinq points imposés (voir profil) sont :

- Genre : Humour

- Personnages : Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood

- Lieu : Bureau de Dumbledore

- Trame : Voyage dans le temps

- A placer : Citrouille

Harry f et Luna f = Harry et Luna venant du futur /Harry p et Luna p = Harry et Luna du présent

* * *

_Minerva Mcgonagall s'affairait dans le bureau du directeur qu'elle avait, même après toutes ces années, encore du mal à considérer comme sien. Aujourd'hui elle recevait son ancien élève Harry, pour que celui-ci veille à la bonne organisation du grand évènement qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard. _

_Elle avait été si fière et honoré lorsque celui-ci était venu lui demander il y a quelques semaines, si elle accepterait qu'il se mari ici. Elle avait aussitôt accepté bien sur, comment lui refuser, alors qu'il considérait encore Poudlard comme sa première maison, malgré les terribles évènements qui s'y étaient passés. _

_C'est le sourire de l'ancien directeur qui la fit sortir de ses pensées._

Minerva s'adressant au portrait d'Albus : Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi Directeur ?

Albus : Oh pour rien en particulier ma chère Minerva. Je pense juste qu'aujourd'hui va être une agréable et distrayante journée.

Minerva : Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?

Albus, rigolant : Vous verrez ma chère, vous verrez.

_Minerva n'eut pas le temps de questionner davantage le portrait qu'un grand flash apparut l'éblouissant pendant quelques minutes avant de disparaitre, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter échevelé accompagné d'une Luna Lovegood ayant toujours l'air si… elle-même, et tenant dans ses mains une citrouille … et bien une citrouille bleue._

Minerva : Harry ?! Mais comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

Harry : Professeur, je… c'est une longue histoire. Quel jour sommes nous s'il vous plait ?

Minerva : Mais … mais Harry, le 15 juillet bien sur. Que fait Miss Lovegood avec vous ? Et comment par Merlin êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

Albus : Ne vous mettez pas déjà à jurer ma chère Minerva.

Luna au portrait : Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous ?

Harry à Minerva : Luna est avec moi, car elle est en quelque sorte la raison de notre présence ici. Nous venons du futur, d'un futur proche. Luna a jeté un sort à cette citrouille, c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu venir.

Albus : Oh vous avez réussi à jauger et maitriser la nature des citrouilles tempacaeruleatum Miss Weasley, c'est fascinant vraiment. Et …

Harry : Professeur, désolé mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Luna, j'espère que tu essayes toujours de te rappeler où tu as bien pu les mettre ?!

Luna : Bien sur Harry, mais je te l'ai dit, je ne me rappel même pas qu'il me les avait confié.

Harry soupirant : Faites que j'arrive à empêcher ça.

Minerva inquiète : Harry, que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? Un drame va se produire ? Je sais que tu n'es pas sensé me parler du futur au risque de le compromettre, mais puis-je t'être d'une quelconque aide ?

Luna : Rassurez-vous professeur, il n'est rien arrivé de grave….

Harry s'énervant : Rien de grave ? Tu plaisantes, là, Luna ? Tu te rends compte que si on ne les retrouve pas, elle va me tuer et je tuerais ton mari avant ça.

Luna : Tu dramatises trop Harry.

Harry : Je … _murmurant_ : Il faut que je garde mon calme.

Minerva : Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?

Harry : J'ai confié, il y a de ça un mois mes alliances à mon _futur ex meilleur ami_, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se décharger de cette responsabilité en les confiant à sa femme. Et alors que je suis censé me marier dans à peine _5 heures_, j'apprends que personne ne sait où elles se trouvent. J'ai donc amené Luna avec moi en espérant qu'elle se rappellerait entre temps où elle avait bien pu les mettre et je suis venu dans le passé pour m'empêcher de les confier à Ron.

Minerva ahurit : Vous avez perdu vos alliances ?

Harry désespéré : Oui, on a égaré mes alliances.

Luna : Ron a surement cru bien faire Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que je serais attaquée par des libellus latronis.

Albus : Oh vous avez rencontré ces petites créatures ? Ne sont-elles pas adorables ! Je me rappel …

Minerva : Albus ce n'est pas le moment.

Albus : Mais ma chère Minerva…

Minerva : Non Albus.

Minerva voyant le portrait de l'ancien directeur bouder : Bien. Harry que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Harry : Il faut que je parle à l'autre Harry, il faut que je lui dise de ne pas confier les alliances à Ron.

Minerva : C'est impossible.

Harry paniquant : Pourquoi ça, je viens bien aujourd'hui pour tout organiser non ?!

Minerva : Tu ne peux pas parler à Harry, enfin l'autre toi, bon sang je vais y perdre la tête.

Harry : Mais il faut que je sois prévenu.

Minerva : Et bien Miss Lovegood et moi-même pouvons nous en charger. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas te rencontrer, cela pourrait engendrer de trop lourdes conséquences.

Harry soupirant : Très bien, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Minerva : Bien, lorsqu'Harry arrivera, Miss Lovegood et moi-même nous chargerons d'avertir Monsieur Potter et vous pourrez alors repartir pour vous marier.

Albus tout en continuant de bouder : Peut-être faudrait-il trouver un moyen de cacher Harry de sa propre vue ! Cela sonne étonnamment philosophique je trouve, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Minerva : Je vais vous lancez le sort de désillusion, évitez de vous faire remarquer monsieur Potter.

Harry : Je vais essayer.

_Minerva agita sa baguette et son ancien élève disparue. Cinq minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. _

Minerva : Monsieur Potter comment allez-vous ?

Harry : Très bien merci et vous ? Luna qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Minerva : Bien. Miss Lovegood et moi-même avons besoin de vous parler d'un sujet important Harry.

Harry étonné : Euh d'accord. Mais Luna tu as prévenu Ron que tu ne serais pas chez vous ? Parce que je viens de le voir et il avait hâte de te retrouver.

Luna : Je viens du futur Harry.

Harry : Pardon ? Quoi ?

Minerva : Miss Lovegood vient en effet de faire un bond dans le temps pour vous demander de ne pas confier vos alliances à Monsieur Weasley.

Harry blanchissant : Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas confier mes alliances à Ron ?

Luna : Parce qu'on va les perdre.

Harry : Les perdre ?! Comment ça on va les perdre ?!

Minerva : Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter, il semblerait qu'une fois que vous aurez confié vos alliances à Monsieur Weasley, celui-ci va lui-même les confier à sa femme, or …

Harry se relevant d'un bond : Ron t'a confié mes alliances ? Mais pourquoi ?

Luna : Je ne sais pas Harry, à vrai dire, je ne me rappel même pas qu'il me les ai confié.

Harry : QUOI ? Mais …

Luna : Ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est parce que j'ai subi une attaque libellus latronis.

Harry : De quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

Albus : Oh et bien mon cher Harry, se sont des créatures vraiment fascinantes. Rare sont les chanceux qui ont l'honneur d'en rencontrer. Si peu ont eu cette chance, que la plupart les considère comme des créatures imaginaires. Moi-même …

Minerva : Albus ce n'est définitivement pas le moment.

Albus : Mais je vous assure c'est une histoire tout à fait fascinante et …

Minerva, se pinçant l'arrête du nez : Albus, Harry se mari dans 5 heures, je pense qu'il y a plus urgent que votre histoire.

Harry : Comment ça je me mari dans 5 heures ?

Minerva : C'est la raison de la présence de Miss Lovegood ici, vous êtes, à son époque, censé vous marier aujourd'hui.

Harry : Mais j'ai déjà confié mes alliances à Ron.

Harry du futur apparaissant : Comment ça tu as déjà confié tes alliances à Ron ?

Harry du présent blanchissant : Qu'est-ce que… mais …

Harry f : Respire ça va aller, ce n'est que moi, enfin toi-même avec un mois de …

Minerva : MONSIEUR POTTER ! VOUS DEVIEZ RESTER INVISIBLE !

Harry f : Mais il a déjà confié mes enfin ses, les alliances !

Albus en rigolant : Voilà qui est embêtant.

Harry p parlant tout seul : Ok, respire ça va aller Harry, il n'y a pas de problème. Je n'ai pas en face de moi, mon futur moi qui a perdu mes alliances.

Harry f : Concrètement ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu les alliances.

Harry p : Parce que tu crois que ça va faire une différence pour elle ? Elle va me tuer. Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas au courant !

Harry f : Bien sur que non, tu me prends pour qui !

Minerva : Messieurs recentrons-nous. Qui a les alliances à l'heure actuelle ?

Harry f : Je n'en sais rien !

Minerva : Pas vous monsieur Potter, l'autre vous, celui de mon présent.

Harry p : Ron !

Minerva : Bien nous n'avons plus qu'à le convoquer et le prévenir de ne pas confier vos alliances à Miss Lovegood.

Albus : Vous savez Minerva, ce n'est plus Lovegood à présent mais Weasley.

Minerva : Albus…

Albus vexé : Dites le si je ne peux plus rien dire.

_Minerva ignorant l'ancien directeur se pencha vers sa cheminée et après avoir crier le nom de la demeure de Ron, lui demanda de venir._

Albus : Non mais allez-y ignorez moi aussi. Minerva je n'aime définitivement pas votre manière de me traiter, je….

Ron apparaissant quelques instants plus tard : Bonjour professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Chérie mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Euh, tout le monde, pourquoi je vois deux Harry ?

Minerva soupirant : Bien Monsieur Weasley, c'est une longue histoire…

Harry f : T'as encore mes alliances ?

Ron : Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'i toi et que cela n'a l'air de choquer personne ?

Luna : Je ne suis pas ta femme mon chéri, je viens avec Harry du futur, parce que je ne me rappel plus où j'ai mis ses alliances et…

Harry p : Dis moi que tu n'as pas confié mes alliances à ta femme ?!

Ron gêné : Ah ah ah, non… je… pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça … hein… non…

Harry f/Harry p : Ron…

Ron : Ok j'avoue, je les ai confié à Luna mais, _se précipitant : _mais elle m'a dit qu'elle savait où elles seraient en sécurité et sur que je ne les égards pas alors ….

Harry f : Ron je vais te tuer.

Ron : Tu peux pas faire ça mon pote, voyons je suis sur qu'on va les retrouver, y a pas de raison…

Harry f : Ron…

Minerva : Bon Monsieur Weasley, savez-vous où se trouve votre femme en ce moment ? Nous allons la convoquer en espérant qu'elle n'est pas déjà oublier l'endroit où elle a mis ces fichues bagues !

Albus : Allons Minerva, garder votre calme voyons.

Minerva : Vous avez fini de bouder vous ?

Albus : Je suis proprement scandalisé, j'essaye simplement de rendre service et voilà comme je suis traité, c'est … je suis offusq…

Minerva : ALBUS !

Luna : Professeur ne devriez-vous pas me convoquer ?

Minerva : Si, alors Monsieur Weasley, où se trouve votre femme ?

Ron : Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rendre visite à ma sœur à son travail.

_Minerva se pencha alors à nouveau vers sa cheminée et demanda à Miss Lovegood de venir le plus vite possible._

Luna arrivant grâce à la cheminée : Bonjour professeur, chéri, salut Harry et Harry. Bonjour moi-même. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ron : Chérie, tu n'es pas choquée de te voir ou même de voir 2 Harry ?

Luna p : Et bien, non je tiens une citrouille tempacaeruleatum, donc je suppose que moi-même et l'un des Harry, venons du futur.

Ron : Tu m'épateras toujours._ Embrassant sa femme : _T'es vraiment fantastique et…

Harry f/Harry p : RON….

Ron rougissant : Hum, oui, dis où as-tu mis les alliances d'Harry ?

Luna p : Les alliances ?

Ron : Oui celle que je t'ai confié tout à l'heure, tu te rappel ?

Luna p : Ah les anneaux, et bien je suis allée voir Ginny et je lui ai confié parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle allait les mettre dans son coffre… je n'aurais pas dû ?

Harry p/Harry f : C'est pas vrai !

Ron : Mais pourquoi tu les as confié à Ginny, c'est à toi que je les avais confié et…

Harry p : Ron il me semble que c'est à toi que j'ai confié mes alliances à la base donc …

Ron : Ouais j'ai compris je me tais…

Minerva soupirant : Bon, convoquons Miss Weasley maintenant. _Marmonnant : _Manquerait plus que ce ne soit plus elle qui ait les alliances, trop de monde dans ce bureau, un vrai hall de gare, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire…

_Minerva se pencha donc une nouvelle fois vers sa cheminée, mais on l'informa que Ginny Weasley venait de quitter son travail pour se rendre chez sa mère. Minerva contacta donc Molly, lui expliqua toute l'histoire et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle arrivait avec sa fille._

Ron paniquant : On aurait peut-être pu éviter de mettre au courant ma mère, non parce…

Molly : RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY COMMENT AS-TU OSE PERDRE LES ALLIANCES DE TON MEILLEUR AMI ! Bonjour Harry chéri, ne t'en fais pas je suis sur que nous allons les retrouver et …

Harry f : Comment ça les retrouver ? Ginny tu n'as pas mes alliances ?

Ginny rougissant : Et bien, si je les ai (_soupire de soulagement chez les 2 Harry) _mais le truc c'est que je ne sais pas exactement où…

Harry p : COMMENT CA TU NE SAIS PAS EXACTEMENT OU ?

Ginny : Et bien je les ai posées sur mon bureau dans ma chambre chez maman et quand je suis revenue de ma douche, elles n'y étaient plus…

Harry f : QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR ELLES N'Y ETAIENT PLUS ? SE SONT DES ALLIANCES, ELLES N'ONT PAS PU DISPARAITRE…

Luna f : Calme-toi Harry, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, tu…

Harry f : Que je me calme, Luna je suis censé me marier dans moins d'une heure et personne ne sait où se trouve, ces fichues alliances ! Autant annuler le mariage parce que sans alliances je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me marier et jamais elle ne me le pardonnera…

_La réplique d'Harry provoqua d'abord un grand silence puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, au point où il était devenu impossible de comprendre quoique ce soit. La situation aurait encore pu dégénérer davantage mais un nouveau grand flash apparut, éblouissant et stoppant tout le monde._

? : HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Harry p à Harry f : C'est pour toi je crois.

? : HARRY POTTER VEUX-TU BIEN M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE TU ETAIS PARTI ALORS QUE NOUS SOMMES CENSES NOUS MARIER DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE ?

Harry f béat : Hermione tu es magnifique, je…

Hermione : Je … merci. _Se reprenant : _Je veux des explications tout de suite !

Harry f : Comment as-tu su me trouver ?

Hermione : Ron a fini par lâcher l'info.

Harry f en tuant Ron du regard : Je vais définitivement le faire souffrir. Hermione je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai essayé de tout rattraper mais …

Hermione : De quoi tu parles ?

Harry f : Il y a de ça un mois j'ai confié nos alliances à Ron et celui-ci les a confié à Luna et j'ai apprit aujourd'hui qu'aucun des 2 ne se rappelaient où elles étaient, nous avons donc fait un bond dans le passé pour m'empêcher de les confier à Ron mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais déjà fait et Ron les avait déjà confié à Luna qui les a confié à Ginny qui les a perdu. Mon cœur je suis désolé, j'ai perdu nos alliances.

Hermione : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Harry f : Je ne voulais pas te gâcher la journée, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça irait jusque là, je suis vraiment désolé, je…

Hermione éclatant de rire : C'est moi qui ai nos alliances.

Harry f : Comment ça c'est toi qui as nos alliances ?

Hermione : Je les ai vu trainant sur le bureau de Ginny, je me suis dit que se serait plus sur si c'était moi qui les gardait, je voulais te prévenir mais ça m'est sorti de la tête avec toutes les préparations qu'on a du faire pour le mariage.

_Harry éclata de rire, prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa de soulagement._

Minerva : Maintenant que tout est réglé, il serait peut-être temps que tout le monde rentre chez soi.

_Tout le monde se dit au revoir, Molly, Ginny, Harry ainsi que Ron et sa femme empruntèrent la cheminée de Minerva, alors qu'Hermione lançait un sort sur les citrouilles qui les avaient amenés ici. Une fois que tout le monde eut disparu, Minerva se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se sentant complètement épuisée, cette génération lui aura vraiment tout fait._

Albus : N'ayez pas l'air si découragé ma chère Minerva, j'ai trouvé cela fort divertissant et …

Minerva : Albus taisez-vous !

Fin

* * *

_Toujours là ?_


End file.
